Petalos Dispersos
by Princess Utau
Summary: La historia está a punto de escuchar no es feliz, llena de amigos y el amor.Es mucho más triste, más oscuro.Es la historia de dos hermanas, un padre, el abuso y la muerte de un ser querido.Esta es la historia de Bella y Alice Swan


**Princess: Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores, Muchas gracias a los que han comentado mi anterior corto y la han añadido a Favoritos y Se han suscribido x3**

**_Gabymuse: Gracias por comentar mi anterior corto EdwardXRosalie. Ahora este sera AliceXBella x3_**

**_Renesmee Black Cullen1096:Graz por comentar mis dos anteriores cortos :3_**

**_Bibiana Cullen Hale:Graz por comentar :D_**

**_lexa0619:Graz por agregar mi corto a Favoritos ;D_**

**Princess:Bueno esta historia no acabara con un final feliz como las demas, ahora lo veran**

**Bella: A Princess Utau no le pertenece Crepusculo**

* * *

><p><strong>''Petalos Dispersos''<strong>

La historia está a punto de escuchar no es feliz, llena de amigos y el amor, con conejitos suaves y brillantes arco iris. Es mucho más triste, más oscuro. Es la historia de dos hermanas, un padre, el abuso y la muerte de un ser querido. Usted puede pensar que te estoy diciendo uno de los mil millones de historias lacrimógenas quisquillosos que se escuchan en las noticias con tanta frecuencia. Puede que tengas razón, tal vez es uno, pero no lo estoy diciendo por lástima o por la fama, sino porque la gente necesita oír.

Mi nombre es Alice Swan, y esta es mi historia.

Nací en una familia bastante normal, que tenía una persona honesta, trabajadora padre, un tipo, que se queda en casa de su madre, y mi hermana mayor.

Mi padre era un jefe de policía, así que mi hermana Bella, nunca imagine que nuestro final podría acabar así

Cuando tenía cinco años y Bella tenía siete años, nuestros padres se divorciaron. Las dos terminaron en el cuidado de nuestro padre, nuestra madre nos venia a visitar una vez cada verano. El verano después de cumplir nueve años, nuestra madre murió en un accidente automovilístico.

Ni Bella o yo supimos los detalles, y papá no quería hablar de nuestra madre

-El tenía un amigo que nos llevaria a la funeraria. Después de que volvimos,el no mencionó Renee Swan nunca mas

O, al menos, eso es lo que debería haber hecho. Dos meses más tarde, cansado de escuchar

-No sé, Alice-me gritaba muchas veces

-¿Por qué mamá de murió?-preguntaba siempre

Mi padre estalló en un ataque de ira que nunca olvidaré. Todo sucedió tan rápido que se presta a confusión. Mi padre se levantó y tiró de uno de mis trenzas, gritando en mi oído algo que no podía entender.

La fuerza tirando de mi cabello se detuvo, y me volví para ver el cabello castaño de Bella y a mi padre apretando el brazo de Bella en una mano. Yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Quería gritar, pero no pude encontrar mi aliento.

Todo era muy fuerte, pero en silencio, al mismo tiempo. La realidad de los más amable y una historia que salido terriblemente mal. Todo lo que realmente podía comprender era que el padre era peligroso y que Bella me gritaba que corriera

Así que lo hice. Me solte de mi papa y huyó de la habitación. Pensé en huir, correr en busca de ayuda, pero yo no podía salir de detrás de Bella. Así que me escondí debajo de la mesa en la sala de estar, donde mi papa,Amu y yo haciamos nuestra tarea ylos proyectos

Me hice un ovillo, con las manos agarrando mi pelo, y me eche hacia atrás y hacia adelante, diciéndome a mí misma una y otra vez que era sólo un sueño.

Pero yo no me convenzo por un segundo. Nuestra casa era pequeña, y aunque yo estaba en el otro extremo de la casa, todavía podía oír los ruidos. Lo he oído todos

Los gritos, los gritos, golpes, el tintineo de cristal. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo duró.

Después de que el ruido finalmente se detuvo, y los pasos de papá se desvanecieron de la nada, esperé los pasos suaves de Bella, los pasos suaves para venir a buscarme, así que ella me dijera que estaba bien.

Nada.

Salí de mi escondite, y se deslizó lo más silenciosamente que pude volver a la cocina. Lo primero que noté fue que el reloj analógico en la pared azul al lado de la cocina lee 12:39.

Pasada la medianoche.

La puerta estaba abierta. Sin pensarlo, abrí la puerta un poquito más para que yo pudiera ver si Bella todavía estaba allí. Me arrepentí al instante.

Brillante en el piso era de color rojo manchado de vidrio, revestimiento de la sangre de los fragmentos y el suelo a su alrededor. Mis rodillas fueron débiles. Me las arreglé para cerrar la puerta lo suficiente para que no pudiera ver el lío, entonces empece a contar hasta diez.

Yo ni siquiera llegue a siete.

Corrí escaleras arriba, tan rápido como pude, sin hacer mucho ruido, y abrió la puerta de mi habitacion y la de Bella. Sólo pude distinguir una figura en su cama, apilados debajo de las mantas. Solté el aliento que se mantiene como he visto que suben y bajan. Ella estaba viva. Gracias a Dios.

En voz baja entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido detrás de mí.

-¿Bella?- Llamé en voz baja, en apenas un susurro.

No hay respuesta.

-¿Bella?-Volví a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

Todavía nada.

Quería sacudirla, a llorar, a gritar a ella para decirme que estaba bien, que papa no me habia golpeado, que todo era un malentendido, que era sólo un sueño, un sueño terrible, terrible que lo haría olvida por la mañana.

Pero no lo hice. En su lugar, me dirigí a mi cama y se metió bajo las sábanas, sin importarle que yo todavía estaba completamente vestida.

Fingí que Bella estaba dormido, soñando con nuestro perro viejo James, nuestra mamá y papá,Bella y yo. Ella dijo que era su sueño favorito, con todas sus cosas favoritas. A menudo se burlaban de ella con Edward, su amor platónico, y su lugar en el sueño, y nos gustaría estar en una gran pelea y terminar riendo por tres.

Me puse a llorar, asustado de que me equivoqué, miedo de que Bella resultó herido, asustado que no se despertaba. En algún lugar de ese tren de pensamiento, perdí el conocimiento.

Fue así durante semanas. Lo peor de todo es que nunca se sabe cuándo. Fue aterrador, al oírle llegar a casa tarde y no sé si era o no en un buen o mal humor, el miedo nos pareció consumir cuando oímos la puerta abierta o las campanadas del reloj de ocho.

Todo lo que Bella y yo podiamos hacer era deshacerse de todo el vidrio y el metal, se esconden todas las herramientas y productos de limpieza y cualquier otra cosa que sería más doloroso de lo que tenía que ser.

Lo que me molestó fue la más maquillaje, ya que estaban demasiado asustados para decir a alguien, en el miedo que había encajar de nuevo. El maquillaje pica y una citología, pero Bella me ayudó a seguir adelante, y pronto dejó de molestarme. Las cosas pronto se puso peor, sin embargo.

Yo estaba en la cama, mirando hacia el techo en pijama color púrpura.

-¿Bella?-Llamé a Bella en voz baja.

-¿Si Alice?-me preguntó.

-¿Por qué papá nos golpea?-Le pregunté.

-Yo creo...que él está molesto por algo.-Ella respondió con cuidado

Me burlé y rodó los ojos, esperando que ella podía escuchar el "no, duh" en mi tono. Bella suspiro.

-Creo que papá... tiene un problema de drogas, o problemas con el alcohol o algo así-Ella dijo en voz baja, como si fuera una blasfemia

-Oh- Yo le respondí, simplemente, no saber cómo reaccionar. Yo no entendía realmente lo que quería decir, pero sonaba mal.

-Usted _no_ sabe a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?-me pregunto

-Sí.Por supuesto que sí-Mentí.Bella suspiró de nuevo.

-Buenas Noches Alice-Ella dijo, dándose la vuelta. Yo bostezo.

-Buenas Noches- No hablamos después de eso. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que el sueño nos llevó.

**Al día siguiente...**

se fue a lo largo, como de costumbre. Mi hermana y yo nos preparamos para la escuela, tomamos el desayuno y nos fuimos juntos. Cuando llegó el momento de volver a casa, nos montamos en el autobús de la tarde a nuestra parada y caminó el resto del camino. Cuando entramos, vimos que Charlie estaba en la televisión viendo beisbol y tomando una cerveza.

En media hora, Bella comenzó a preparar la cena. Cuando el papá voto un florero, Bella me miró bruscamente.

-Sube las escaleras y pretende que estas dormida Corre- Ella me mando

-¿Por qué?-pregunte

-Sólo tienes que ir, Alice- me dijo. El tono firme de su voz no dejaba lugar a discusión. Rápidamente obedeci, corriendo por las escaleras, entre en nuestra habitación y me escondi bajo las sábanas. El silencio era una agonía. Volví a pensar en la cara pálida de Bella y su tono firme. Nunca fue tan difícil, que al presionar, no a menos que algo malo iba a suceder.

¿Papa estaba enojado? Fue por eso que ella me dijo que subir las escaleras? Pero no tenía sentido. ¿Ha visto algo que me quería proteger de qué? ¿Era eso?

Mi línea de pensamiento fue roto por el silencio. ¿No se puede discutir a estas alturas? Oí un tintineo de metal pequeña. La curiosidad pudo más que yo, y me acerqué a la sala, manteniendo baja para que Bella y papá no me pudieran ver. Algo de plata fue de la mano de papá. Apuntó en algo.

Una grieta ensordecedor llenó la casa cuando vi a su objetivo. Bella

Bella, Arpía, idiota, hermanita, estúpido, todo lo que papa le habia dicho a su vez inundó de nuevo a mí. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, y me dejó caer sin hacer ruido.

_-Ella no va a despertar, ¿verdad?-_pense

La pregunta quedó sin respuesta.

A medida que la alarma de humo suena, me di cuenta de la casa estaba en llamas. Eso, y su papá se había ido. Corrí escaleras abajo, buscando desesperadamente algún medio de comunicación. Allí, en el mostrador de la cocina, el padre había dejado su teléfono celular. Lo cogió y corri hacia Bella

Traté de arrastrarla a la sala de estar, lejos del fuego, no podía manejarlo. Me soltó el brazo frío y rápidamente dio un puñetazo en los tres números que no querían usar.

-Nueve-uno-uno, ¿cuál es su emergencia?- Una mujer preguntó.

-Mi casa está en llamas y yo y mi hermana están atrapados en ella-yo grite en el teléfono. He oído tocar en la otra línea.

-Un equipo de bomberos se encuentra en su camino. ¿Hay alguna salida cerca de usted?- Ella le preguntó. Miré a mi alrededor.

-La puerta de atrás, pero Bella no se despierta-Grité.

-Trate de despertar o saquela por la salida- me dijo tranquila

No sé _por qué_ ella estaba tan tranquila. Mi casa estaba en llamas y Bella no mostraba ningún signo de ... no, no creo que, me dije.

Tomé una respiración profunda a través de la manga para calmarme, y colgó el teléfono. Me agaché para agarrar el brazo de la hermana de nuevo, pero un hombre en una cámara de gran traje de color amarillo en el interior.

Miré más allá de los ojos muy abiertos mientras se empezó a hacerme preguntas se apresuró yo no podía oír. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la pared detrás de él estalló en llamas. Me agarró y de alguna manera me llevó afuera, lejos de la casa.

-No Bella, No te olvides de Bella-Grité cuando recobré la capacidad de pensar de nuevo.

-Tú hermana está ahí?" Un bombero le preguntó, sorprendido. Todo lo que podía manejar era un movimiento de cabeza. Ni un segundo más tarde se cargó en la casa. Yo esperaba que él pudiera conseguir.

Lo que parecía milenio más tarde, salió con el apoyo de otro bombero. Lo miré. Él negó con la cabeza, que colgaba bajo en arrepentimiento.

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Todo se hace clic. La respuesta a mi pregunta en silencio me vino a la cabeza. No, no, no lo es. Me eché a llorar y me permití romper. Preocupados voces sonaban o todas las partes de mí.

Me transmite de persona a persona, todos los que estaban tratando de consolar y tranquilizar a la niña llorando delante de ellos. Todo lo que podía recordar era de los asientos de cuero fresco, de un coche, con una sola cosa por mi mente.

_Bella ya no estara mas conmigo_

* * *

><p><strong>Princess: Waaa *sonando la nariz* Pobre Bella y Alice T.T<strong>

**Bella: Comenten POR FIS**

**Princess: *con lagrimas en los ojos* Comenten T.T**


End file.
